Tai Ho Hits the Books
by Miyozuki Friidomo
Summary: Tai Ho and Yam Koo enroll in Greenhill Academy! Will they survive? Will Greenhill survive? Is a tomato a vegetable or a fruit? Find out the answers to all (or none) of these here!
1. Default Chapter

I should've probably said this earlier... but I DO own Suikoden... uhh... when I'm level 65 or so. And when I've got McDohl in my party. He rocks. But in reality, I don't own it, or Konami. Just a bunch of their games.  
  
  
  
Tai Ho Hits the Books  
---------------------  
  
In Greenhill, academics were not only supported, they were encouraged like a religion. Students from every country congregated, sharpening their minds, and nursing their muses, to one day call themselves masters, artists, and professionals.  
  
Greenhill was used to holding all sorts of extremists, oddballs, and scholars. But nothing could prepare it for their newest recruits.  
  
It was late in the afternoon. The sun shone cheerfully upon the whitewashed stone walls of the town, the first evidence of sunset apparent in a few stray red rays of light. Within the main hall of the academy, faint voices reverberated from within classrooms, as afternoon lessons were drawing to a close.  
  
Suddenly, the wooden double doors flew open with a crash!  
  
"Helloooo? Anybody home?"  
  
"Bro, it's a school, not a home."  
  
"Oh. Should I have knocked then?"  
  
"Probably..."  
  
Two men stepped through the doorway. One was clad in a brown robe, had a small, dark beard, and short hair tied loosely with a headband. The other wore a light blue robe, his rugged blond hair flowing over a blue bandanna. Both wore sandals on their calloused feet.  
  
Slowly, the clerk at the front desk lifted her head to peer at the two newcomers with fear.  
  
"Wh-wh-what do you want?" the clerk stammered, her heart starting to lower itself from her throat.  
  
Tai Ho scratched his head lightly...   
  
"Hmm... I could've sworn I came here for a reason..."  
  
Hearing this, Yam Koo and the clerk fell over briefly, before the younger brother jumped to his feet and whispered into Tai Ho's ear. Listening intently, the older fisherman nodded and raised his voice slightly, carrying authority in it.  
  
"You came here to learn about politics at the Toran Republic, bro!" he announced loudly, a grin dominating his thinly bearded mouth.  
  
Yam Koo slapped his forehead with his hand, shaking his skull slowly.  
  
"He means that WE came here to learn about politics, since we've heard how esteemed this academy is."  
  
The clerk nodded slightly, climbing to her feet slowly. She opened a book, taking a pen from her shirt pocket.  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
Tai Ho stepped forward, still grinning.  
  
"I remember this one easy. It's Tai Ho."  
  
The young fisherman stepped to his side, rolling his eyes before responding, "I'm Yam Koo."  
  
The clerk scratched the names into the page with her pen, before shifting her glasses and looking to the pair.  
  
"Tai Ho and Yam Koo. I see. Classes are almost over, so if you wish I can show you to your dorm rooms and you can both begin fresh tomorrow."  
  
Yam Koo started to answer, but Tai Ho stepped closer to the desk, laying one hand flat on the counter.  
  
"C'mon, it's just sunset. Don't you guys have night classes or something?"  
  
The clerk shook her head slightly.  
  
"No, sir. But we DO have morning classes, which you can attend tomorrow."  
  
Yam Koo said, "That will be fi-" but was quickly silenced by a "Shhh!' from Tai Ho.  
  
Slowly, Tai Ho nodded.  
  
"I see how it is... all right..."  
  
Stepping around the desk, Tai Ho dug into his pouch, bringing out two-hundred potch. Taking the clerk's hand and pressing the potch gently into it, he smiled charmingly.  
  
"Maybe THIS will summon those mysterious night classes, eh?"  
  
At this the clerk appeared shocked.  
  
"Sir... a-are you trying to b-bribe me...?"  
  
Tai Ho silenced her quickly by placing a finger in front of her.  
  
"No no no. Just think of it as a down payment for classes."  
  
Suddenly, a heavy hand placed itself over Tai Ho's shoulder. Slightly annoyed, he brushed it off, still smiling pleasantly at the clerk, who had suddenly turned a slight shade of pale. Again, the hand lowered itself onto the fisherman's shoulder, but he brushed it away again.  
  
"Buzz off, Yam Koo," he said, irritation in his voice.  
  
"Bro... I'm over here..." Yam Koo said quietly from where he had continued to stand since he announced his name.  
  
"No your not, your hand is right on my shoulder, see."  
  
Tai Ho lifted the hand off his shoulder, examining it carefully.  
  
"Wow... how'd you get so pale, Yam Koo?"  
  
Yam Koo rolled his eyes and made a small sound of annoyance from his throat. The hand that was gripped by Tai Ho fiercely slid out of the fisherman's grasp.  
  
"EXCUSE me, sir..."  
  
Tai Ho turned around to face the speaker. He was a rather tall man, easily over six feet, a formal brown suit barely fitting his bulky frame. He had slicked-over black hair, and square glasses which glistened in the sunlight. A tag on his right shirt pocket said 'Principal Shinogato.'  
  
Tai Ho regarded the man for a few moments, his head tilted slightly to the left.   
  
"Yup?"  
  
The man cleared his throat loudly, adjusting a red and white plaid tie just under his coat.  
  
"Are you new students here?"  
  
Tai Ho nodded.   
  
"I don't see why you have to be so rude and nosy, but yeah, that's us."  
  
The clerk and Yam Koo both resisted the urge to fall over, merely staring in open shock at Tai Ho. If this shocked the principal, he hid it well with his continual stare.  
  
"Nosy? Young fellow, I'm the principal here. Do you know what a principal is?"  
  
Tai Ho rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm... mmmmm... huh... no clue."  
  
Principal Shinogato narrowed his eyes, the glasses atop his nose glittering faintly in the reddening sunlight.  
  
"I run the school. Everything has to be run past me before it can be done. Even your... admissions into this fine academy."  
  
"Oh! I get what you're saying," Tai Ho said, looking as if he'd had a brainstorm. Taking out his pouch again, he produced a handful of money amounting up to about five hundred potch. Grabbing the principal's hand, he pressed the handful into the palm firmly, nodding and smiling.  
  
"NOW I know why that lady gave me the funny look when I tried to give her this money to start the evening classes. It's because I'm supposed to give the money to YOU, right? I knew it."  
  
Shinogato looked as if he'd been slapped by a fish.  
  
"Are you... BRIBING me?!"  
  
Yam Koo stepped up quickly.  
  
"Sir, please excuse his behavior! He's... err... uh... not right in the head, you see. We just came to learn some politics from your wondrous classes here at this acclaimed academy."  
  
The principal frowned deeply, looking from one fisherman to the other. At last, he let out a sigh, putting the money down on the counter.  
  
"Just try not to make any trouble here."  
  
Adjusting his tie slightly, Shinogato picked up a briefcase at his side, walking toward the door. He reached out to turn a doorknob to get outside, but stopped at the threshold, gaping for a long moment at the destroyed doors. Shaking his head, he continued outside.  
  
The clerk blinked for a few moments, before beginning to put some things into her purse.  
  
Yam Koo let out a long breath slowly, taking Tai Ho's arm firmly with one hand.  
  
"Come on bro, we're in the academy; now let's see if we can stay in without getting kicked out."  
  
Tai Ho allowed himself to be led by Yam Koo, a wide grin on his face.  
  
Yam Koo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Tai Ho let out a loud whoop.  
  
"I got us into the night classes for free! Damn, I'm good!"  
  
Yam Koo missed a step, almost falling on his face to the sidewalk.  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	2. Tai Ho Hits the Sack

I had attempted a more anime-ish style to chapter 1 than I had with any of my other fanfics. But, it didn't seem to run very smoothly, so I'll cut it back down to the norm on this one.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Hitting the Sack  
---------------------------  
  
Shortly after their encounter with the principal, Tai Ho and Yam Koo walked to the dormitory building of Greenhill Academy. When they entered, they were greeted by the sight of a homely interior and the smell of clean sheets and fresh food. Currently, students were filtering in through the doorway and heading upstairs, since the sun was setting at a rapid pace. The fishermen approached the front desk and were greeted by a stout man with a rag over one shoulder and an apron over his waist.  
  
"Aye?" asked the man, rotating a toothpick within his mouth.  
  
"Hello. We're two new students here and we'd like our room in the dormitory," said Yam Koo.  
  
"Aye," replied the man.  
  
Tai Ho smiled pleasantly. "Aye."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow as Yam Koo nudged Tai Ho with his elbow and whispered, "Don't you start, bro."  
  
Yam Koo smiled humbly at the man.   
  
"So, may we have use of a room?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Yam Koo bowed deferentially.  
  
"We thank you. May we have the key to the room?"  
  
With the man's swirl of a toothpick and the easy toss of a small iron key, the brothers had access to their dormitory  
room.  
  
***  
  
After the brief click of a key opening a lock, Tai Ho and Yam Koo entered their room. It was rather plain, a red woolen carpet covering but a sphere of the floor in the center. There was a bunk bed nestled in one corner, and a large dresser in another. There was a large window across from the dresser, which let the last remaining rays of the sunset into the room. Fortunately, it seemed that candles had been lit within the room to compensate for the failing light. The walls were bare.  
  
"Looks comfortable bro-"  
  
"I call the top bunk!" shrieked Tai Ho, his face lit up in glee as he hurled his bags forward with all his strength.  
  
"Bro, don't!" shouted Yam Koo, dismay clearly written on the part of his face that wasn't hidden by his blond hair.  
  
But it was too late. Tai Ho, unfortunately, wasn't renowned for his accuracy back in the days of both the most recent wars. His bags flew astray, and with a crash they fell out of the window! A startled shout was heard soon after.   
  
"Bro..."   
  
"Oops. Good thing I didn't throw myself at the bed."  
  
The fishermen looked outside, being careful to avoid the broken glass. Their eyes widened, as they saw none other than Principal Shinogato standing below their room, Tai Ho's baggage resting around his neck. Seeing the two men, Shinogato narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You two..."  
  
Yam Koo gulped, watching in mute horror at the sight of Tai Ho's bag resting limply below the principal's chin.  
  
Tai Ho grinned and waved.  
  
"Hey Shintoogati! You must be tired, because you've got bags under your eyes!" Tai Ho shouted, jeering at the man.  
  
Yam Koo felt his heart jump into his throat as Tai Ho continued to laugh at his own joke.   
  
The encumbered headmaster grasped a bundle of the bag straps with one large hand, his eyes narrowing upward toward the brothers.  
  
"I believe these belong to you."  
  
With a grunt, he tossed the bags back toward Tai Ho and Yam Koo.  
  
Yam Koo dived to the side, away from the window. Tai Ho, however, took the full force of the incoming luggage, and was literally thrown to the floor. However, whether due to the force of the throw or an oversight of Greenhill's carpenters, the wooden planks beneath the fisherman collapsed upon his impact, sending him crashing downward!  
  
Yam Koo rose to his feet, coughing from the flying dust of the destruction. He shook his head meaningfully.  
  
"I wish there were some way for time to just... speed up. I just want to go to bed."  
  
***  
  
Tai Ho and Yam Koo, dressed in nightly attire (which was the exact same as their daily attire), climbed into their respective bunks, bringing their light blankets over themselves and settling into comfortable positions.  
  
"Good night, Yam Koo."  
  
"Night, bro."  
  
Both fishermen closed their eyes, and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
All of a sudden, Yam Koo's eyes opened widely, confusion written on his face.  
  
"Wait... how did we get from the destroyed floor to here...?"  
  
His gaze fell upon where Tai Ho had fallen. Amazingly, the floor seemed undamaged. But it may have just been the lack of visibility in the darkness.  
  
"How... oh the hell with it. I'm too tired to care right now."  
  
Minutes later, Yam Koo fell asleep.  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED- 


End file.
